conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Broker
Broker (officially the State of Broker) is a state in the southern region of the Republic of Atlion, bordered by the Atlantic Ocean to the south, the Capital Region and Intima to the east, Vlorast to the west, and Sagesse to the north. Broker is the southernmost state in Atlion, and also hosts Albion's southernmost point, Title Island. The state is known for its mountainous terrain and sunny whether. Tourists regularly travel to Broker for vacation for that reason, however, Broker is also the financial capital of Atlion, making it the prime location for business. Broker is the smallest state in the Republic, however hosts the largest population, centered mostly around Statesport (the nation's largest city), Kennsley, and New Brighton. Unlike Broker's French neighbors, the state has a predominately English history. Captain James Broker, along with his commanding officer Commodore Richard Stutton, arrived at what is today Title Island in 1506 and established a military colonial camp on the location of Port James. In 1508 the Crown named Broker, who had been the architect of most of the province's civilian affairs, the namesake of the Province of Broker and also named Port James after him. The city became the British's colonial capital. James Broker was appointed as the province's Royal Governor in 1515 and kept this post until his death. At the start of the Albionese Revolutionary War, Broker was the very first state of the Republic of Albion (in its capacity of only Title Island). Its borders were established on 25 December 1801 when it lost the area known as the National Capital Region and officially became the State of Broker. Today, Broker is a diverse state, comparable to the likes of New York or California, and has been reported to have that "American feeling" about it. Broker is a global hub of international business and commerce and is without a doubt the "command center" for Atlion's economy, especially out of Statesport. The state is a major center for banking and finance, retailing, world trade, transportation, tourism, real estate, new media as well as traditional media, advertising, legal services, accountancy, insurance, theater, fashion, and the arts. Etymology What is today Title Island, was actually known as Broker until DATE. James Broker, founder and first Royal Governor of Broker, named the island after himself and thereupon established the capital, Port James. The name of the state was officially dedicated to James Broker in 1977, when the Legislature passed the State Symbols and Ceremony Act. However, this does not nullify the fact that Broker's name, especially nowadays, is relevant, seeing that the state is Atlion's financial center. History Geography Government and politics Main article: Politics and government of Broker The Constitution of Broker establishes the structure, powers and duties of the Broker government. Under the constitution, Broker follows a relatively centralized form of governing. The unicameral Broker State Legislature creates laws and is the "strongest" branch; the executive government consists of the Governor, Lieutenant Governor, their staff and agencies established by the executive, which enforce laws and policies passed by the legislature. The Courts of Broker is the collective name for the judicial branch of government, with the Supreme Court of Broker being the highest court, followed by the Superior Court of Broker, as the general trial court. On a state level, the Progressive Party (PRP) holds a majority in the legislature, followed by the Conservative Party (CP) and then the Liberal Party (LP). The Broker State Legislature consists of 50 seats, of which the PRP controls 27, the CP controls 16 and the LP controls only 8. The Liberals and the Progressives, however, are generally united under the banner of the Democratic Republican Party on a national level. The Conservatives generally make out part of the NAME on national level. As it is evident, the majority of Broker people are socially liberal, and most are economically moderate. The state government is based out of the capital in Port James, the third largest city in the state, out of the Broker Statehouse, where the legislature is based. Across the street from the Statehouse stands the executive branch headquarters, the State Building, as well as the Governor's Mansion nearby. The Cole Edwards Donnelly Building houses the Supreme Court. Several other Broker government headquarters are located throughout the city, as well as in the cities of Statesport and Kennsley. Broker law The basis of all Broker law is first and foremost, the Constitution of Atlion, and then the state Constitution of Broker. Laws passed by the State Legislature become statute law, codified within the Broker Code of Law. The Legislature, can, however, amend the Constitution with three-quarters of the vote. A referendum called by the Secretary of State can also change the constitution, as well as make changes to statutes. In terms of criminal law, the Broker Penal Code details all the state crimes as well as federal crimes and their punishments. It defines crime within the state. Broker follows a strict innocent until proven guilty policy. Warrants issued by the Superior Court of Broker are required to search individuals and property. Some notable provisions of the Penal Code: *Warrantless search is only permitted if the law enforcer feels his life or the life of another is in immediate danger, and the search can lead to the saving of said life. *A grand jury, which exists in each county and independent city, re-investigates the crime committed in conjunction with the original investigator, and decides whether or not to indict a person to court. *A trial jury will always hear serious criminal cases, and may be overruled by the presiding judge. The judge must, however, give his reason in a report form to the jury as well as the Chief Judge of his division. *The death sentence only exists for repeat offenders of murder (first and second degree) and rape. A debate exists on whether or not to add serious arson. Military The Broker Military Department handles the state military affairs of Broker. Although Atlion has its own military, Broker has the State Guard, which can be used to respond to disasters, serious public disobedience, and assist the national military. The Governor of Broker is the commander-in-chief of the Broker State Guard. Administrative divisions Besides being a state itself, Broker is further divided in itself. Local government can take any of the following three forms: county government, municipal government and independent municipal government. Counties are established in rural areas with small populations and are usually larger than cities. County governments are usually made up of the Chief Executive and the Sheriff as his deputy, as well as an optional county council. City or municipal governments have very little power, as they are directly subject to county governments. Cities usually have mayors and deputy mayors and city councils. The requirement for a town to become a city legally in Broker is a population of over 5,000. Independent cities/municipalities, however, have the same amount of power as a county government, although only control the extent of their city's limits. Cities are eligible to become independent once their population exceeds 300,000 and then do not fall under counties geographically or politically. These cities also usually have mayors, deputy mayors, and city councils. The majority of Broker's cities however, have chosen to remain part of counties instead of becoming independent. Broker is home to the largest metropolitan areas in Atlion. They are, in regard to the highest population: *Statesport (independent city) - pop. 8,750,000 *Kennsley (independent city) - pop. 3,234,345 *New Brighton - pop. 3,228,234 *Dwightford - pop. 2,912,341 *Port James (independent city) - pop. 2,873,092 *New Sarum - pop. 2,720,894 *Kennsley West (independent city) - pop. 2,223,912 *Stutton - pop. 2,019,910 *Roux (independent city) - pop. 1,612,034 *Fort Randall Hill - pop. 1,481,402 *Louistown (independent city) - pop. 394,023 Demographics and culture Race and ethnicity Broker's ethnic population is as follows, per the 2012 census: *68% white (Caucasian) **64% of which is ethic Albionese **26% of which is of American ancestry **10% of which is of European ancestry *18% black **58% of which is of ethic Albionese ancestry **36% of which is of American ancestry **6% of which is of African ancestry *14% other (Latino, Asian, Native American) Religion The 2012 census shows the state's religious affiliation as follows: *79% Christian **58% Protestant and related denominations **36% Catholic and related denominations **6% other Christian *8% Irreligious *6% Other *5% Jewish *2% Muslim Education Education in Broker consists of public and private schools in the state, including the State University of Broker System, private colleges, primary- and highs schools. The Broker Department of Education (BDOE) administers public education in the state. It is run by the MEG for Education (Member of the Executive Government) who is appointed by the Governor. School districts in counties, cities and independent cities consist of elected members of each school in the district's PTA (parent and teacher associations), and only manage the schools. The BDOE audits the performance of these schools and indirectly enforces the usage of the correct curriculum. Superintendents can be appointed by the BDOE to oversee specific school districts. The state has been following the curriculum provided by the Independent School Review and Performance Board after the State Legislature approved it in 2003. The curriculum is officially designated ISRPB-02, and divides the public school system into two tiers: primary school (grade 0-7) and high school (grade 8-12). From grade 5 to 7, students are expected to write one test per term (four months) and one exam at the end of the seventh grade. The tests are assessed by teachers, while the final exam is assessed directly by BDOE employees. Based on the results of the seventh grade exam, students are either advanced to high school or have to redo the seventh grade. Advancement from grades 0 through 6 remains up to the teachers. During high school, students must again write one test per term (four months) and one exam at the end of each high school year. The school's teachers, however, may assess exams in grades 8 through 10, however, BDOE employees assess exams in grades 11 and 12. The pass mark in grade 11 is 55% to advance to grade 12, however, at the finals exams in the twelfth grade, students must attain at least 60% for each mandatory subject before being certified with the Certificate of Basic Education (CBE). The CBE states students have completed their full 12 years of school. A student may voluntarily drop out of school if they reach the age of 20, and may attempt to take the ATT-exam (Advancement To Tertiary) for each mandatory subject at any time, for a price. If the ATT is passed with 70% or higher, the 'student' attains the CBE. Universities and colleges have their own standards for the acceptance of first year students. Some, usually the more prestigious universities, require certain marks gained during school, while others only require applicants to have a CBE. Some colleges do not required a CBE or any specific marks during school, however, demand applicants take accredited aptitude tests. The University of Statesport, which is part of the State University of Broker System, is the largest university in the state. Kennsley State University, also part of the state university system, is the most prestigious public university. The University of Kennsley West has been rated the most prestigious university in the state overall, however, is private. Sexuality Broker is one of the more sexually liberalized states of Atlion. Lesbian, gay, bisexual and transgender people have equal rights to that of heterosexuals, with the exception of adoption, where only a couple consisting of a man and a woman can adopt. Single persons are also not allowed to adopt. Birth control is fully legal and encouraged for younger persons, and abortions are legal in only certain cases, as outlined in the 1997 Defense of Female Rights Act. The personal age of consent in Broker is 17, however intercourse is allowed at 14 with parental consent. Persons must be 17 to appear naked in media, including art and pornography. Pornography is legal as per the Constitution of Atlion's Eight Inalienable Rights and provisions of the state constitution and state law. Economy See also *Republic of Atlion *Albion category:Atlion category:Broker Category:Regions